The field of this invention is that of thermostat devices and the invention relates more particularly to thermostat devices adapted for widespread application to monitor the temperatures of various different objects and equipments.
When thermostat devices are manufactured by automated manufacturing techniques or the like to achieve low unit costs so that the units are adapted for widespread application to monitor the temperatures of different types of objects and equipments, it is sometimes found that difficulties are encountered in testing the devices after manufacture, in shipping the devices to customers, and in mounting the devices on objects or equipments whose temperatures are to be monitored. That is, the handling of the devices for test purposes is found to be cumbersome and the devices are somewhat bulky to package and ship in quantity so that test and shipping costs tend to represent an excessive proportion of the otherwise low thermostat unit costs. Most important, customer mounting of the devices on objects to be monitored is also somewhat inconvenient and is frequently found to be less than fully satisfactory so that thermal response characteristics of the devices are slower than desired and frequently vary from device to device more than is believed necessary.